thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryn
YpsiFang is a Fear Mythos writer who prefers the more traditional Fears. He created the concept of the Nomadic Verse, although not the Chaos Verse (the first Nomadic Verse). He also really likes The Cthulhu Mythos, the SCP Foundation, video games, reading, writing, drawing, and eating. Thanks to Kiro Cloudwatcher, he has been nicknamed "Noodle." Truth and Facts * Not a failed experiment at creating Indisen who becomes Camper when near ink. * Not otherkin. Just picked the avatar because cobras have fangs. (This one is actually true.) List of Trolls People who troll him a lot. # You His Works Top 10 Beings # The Archangel # The Plague Doctor # EAT # The Manufactured Newborn # The Slender Man # The Architect # The Blind Man # The Glitch # The Dying Man # Jack of All Top 10 Video Games # Donkey Kong Country # Hyper Light Drifter # Terraria # Minecraft # Smash 4 # Journey # Majora's Mask # Mario Kart 7 # Sonic CD # Undertale Read/Watched/Reading/Watching Blogs/Vlogs Planned to Read/Watch *A Realm of Emptiness *Closest to the Sun *Eye for an eye *The Foul Rag and Bone Shop *TheLostJournal00 *Pulling off Masks *Tea Time With the Traitor *Twelve Days Creepypasta Read * "Alouette" * "ALWAYS WATCHING" * "Amen" * "Another Evening" * "Anthology" * "Attract Mode" (Non-Mythos) * "Baby Doll" * "Bad Medicine" * "The Ballerinas of Versiansa" * "Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair" * "Beyond The Mirror" * "A Brother's Gift" * "The Cage" * "Can You Please Read the Minutes?" * "Chatlog" * "Christmas Tree" * "Cold-Hearted Boy" * "Cold Oblivion" * "Count the Faces in the Dark" * "Dance" *"Dark Meditation" (Non-Mythos) * "Dark Room" * "Death's Beacon" * "Dirty Rainwater and a Cheap Cigar" * "Disease" * "Eaten" * "Echoes" * "Eleven Days in July" * "A Eulogy for God" * "Everything the Same" * "The Exchange" * "The Eye" * "A Feast for Crows" * "Filling the Gaps" * "Funnymouth" (Non-Mythos) * "Godzilla NES Creepypasta" (Non-Mythos) * "Gravity Ends" * "The Green Man" * "Gunsmoke" * "A Happy Place" * "Health Insurance" * "Heartstrings" * "Herobrine" (Non-Mythos) * "Hunger" * "In Bloom We Grow" * "Incident Interview" * "Initiation" * "it's not easy being harlequin, a poem of #3FFF00" * "Jeff the Killer" (Non-Mythos) * "Jeff the Killer 2015" (Non-Mythos) * "Just a Chat" * "The Lake" * "The Land of Make Believe" * "The Last" * "A Lesson" * "Letter to Mistress" * "The Lonely Crowd" * "Lost Episodes" (Non-Mythos) * "The Man in Gray" * "Mission Statement" * "The Mistral" * "Newspaper Clipping" * "Nobody" * "Notes Scribbled in a Ripped Page" * "Null" (Non-Mythos) * "Paths Divergent" * "Playtime" * "The Rag-picker" * "Reading in the Bathtub" * "Repeat After Me" * "Retribution" * "Return to Me" * "The Sandman" * "The Shrouded One" * "Sid's Video" (Non-Mythos) * "Sight Seeing" * "Small Dreams" * "Stone Cold Grip" * "stream i = sqrt(-1), a short story" * "The Street Artist" * "The Suicide Note of an Anonymous Mother" * "Tag" * "The Thing Where My Eyes Used to Be" (First read) * "Through the Trees" * "Time Travel" * "The Truth Will Set You Free" * "An Unbroadcast PSA" * "An Unnatural Smile" * "Visions of a Dream Half-Remembered" * "Wake Up" * "Wake Up" (Non-Mythos) * "The Way is Open Below (Watch Your Step)" * "Whispers of Mutiny" * "Wish" * "Writer's Block" Gallery Plague Doctor.jpg|The Plague Doctor Plague Doctor Cropped.JPG|Plague Doctor cosplay Cold Boy.jpg|The Cold Boy Cobra.jpg|Online avatar of choice ARC 2.jpg|ARC's symbol IMG 0271.JPG|The Mad Machine YpsiEAT.jpg|EAT Wooden Girl.jpg|The Wooden Girl Cthulhu.jpg|Cthulhu Slender Man.jpg|The Slender Man YpsiRake.jpg|The Rake YpsiArchangel.jpg|The Archangel FullSizeRender 7.jpg|The Plague Doctor FullSizeRender 4.jpg|The Plague Doctor FullSizeRender 8.jpg|The Plague Doctor FullSizeRender 11.jpg|The Fears FullSizeRender 9.jpg|The Twin Triangles FullSizeRender 10.jpg|The Operator Symbol FullSizeRender 13.jpg|The Grey Gentleman FullSizeRender 2.jpg|Our Ashen Elder The Mad Machine.jpg|The Mad Machine Grey Gentleman.jpg|The Grey Gentleman FullSizeRender (6).jpg|The Eyes of God Archie (Original by Writerer?).jpg|I think the original gas mask was drawn by Writerer, but nobody seems to know.|link=https://s3.postimg.org/am2vv4b77/Archie.jpg Plague Doctor Victim.jpg|As drawn by a victim of Doc in Once Upon a Midnight Dreary. AP.JPG|An Apostle Doc Side.JPG|The Plague Doctor Doc Front.JPG|The Plague Doctor The Eater of All Tides.JPG|The Eater of All Tides The Chaos Verse.jpg|The Nomadic Verse's symbol Doctor Beakman.JPG|Doctor Beakman Slender Man Realistic.JPG|The Slender Man Slender Man Extra-Thin.jpg|The Slender Man Discord.JPG|The Discord Mad Machine.JPG|The Mad Machine The Mad Machine Biological.jpg|The Mad Machine EaterOfAllTides.jpg|The Eater of All Tides YpsiRake2.jpg|The Rake The Discord.jpg|The Discord The Plague Doctor.jpg|The Plague Doctor Ruz'Kalg, the Beckoner.jpg|Ruz'Kalg, The Beckoner. Dagon.jpg|Dagon Cthulhu-0.jpg|Cthulhu Azathoth-0.jpg|Azathoth